When It Doesn't Seem Right Anymore
by Cameron Girl
Summary: Draco is heading to Hogwarts and goes to make fun of the "Dream Team" But when a Death Eater shows up, he ends up saving Harry's life and is affected by the death of one of the "Dream Team." Will this lead to Draco's redemption and possibly romance? r/r
1.

Well guys here's a new ficy from me. I love that pair. Anyways this is just an intro. Please respond and let me know if you want me to continue. I hope you like it a lot, cuz I would like to continue. Anyways I do not own the characters but I do own the plot. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
Draco sat in one compartment on the red train heading for Hogsmead, waiting for his two friends Crabbe and Goyle to get on the train. He was in a rather foul mood because his summer didn't exactly go the way he wanted it to. It had been over a year and a half since Voldemort came into power again, and that stupid Potter was still around. In fact Voldemort hadn't done much in the way furthering the power of the Dark Side since he came back. Oh sure there was a few muggle killings and every so often a wizard or witch would show up dead, but nothing like the havoc that ensued when the Dark Lord was in power before. Draco's father had told him to be patiant that something would happen soon. But what did his father know he didn't have to live in the shadow of Potter, Weasly and that Mudblood, Granger.  
  
Finally Crabbe and Goyle walked in his compartment and grunted him a greeting. Ahh another thing that freak Potter had that he didn't have, intellegent friends. If you could call Weasle intellegent that is. He sat there stewing in his own jealousy of Potter when the train started and they were on their way to another school year at Hogwarts. He sat there thinking about all that had gone on since he met Potter six years ago. How time after time he turned out to be the hero. He was too into his own thoughts, that he didn't notice his friends buy half of what was on the food cart. They were half way to Hogsmead when he finally aroused out of his stouper. Then said to his two best friends, "hey let's go find Potty and his gang and welcome them into Sixth Year."  
  
Draco and his two cronies quickly changed into their school robes then set off in search of the car where Potter and company were. Finally they were found in one of the last compartments and Draco smirked happily. It was ever so fun to see the look of utter annoyance on their faces when the trio showed up at their door. "Potty, Weasle, it's good so good to see you again." Draco drawled.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry sliding his arm from around Ginny's shoulders and reaching into his robes so he had quick access to his wand.  
  
Draco's smirk became even larger as he saw were Harry's arm was. Sarcastically he said. "I see our prince has found his pauper." Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the comment about the Weasly's money.  
  
Hermione spoke up then, "Oh why don't you just shut up Malfoy, no one here, except for the Dynamic Duo over there, really find you interesting. Why don't you go find Pansy, she may find you witty but we certainly do not."  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione and Ron and saw that she had her head rested on his shoulder. "Oh Weasle, I see you couldn't find anyone better than a filthy Mudblood."  
  
"THAT'S IT MALFOY YOU CROSSED THE LINE." Ron stood up quickly with his wand pointed at Draco. His face was beet red and it was plain to see that his friends wouldn't even be able to calm him down. Draco even took a couple of steps back, Ron looked so scary.  
  
But befor Ron could even do anything to him the train halted so suddenly that he fell back in his seat, looking slightly stunned. Harry leaned over to look out the window to see if he could see what was going on, while Hermione was asking Ron if he was okay. Draco turned to his two friends, then nodded towards the door of the compartment, "let's leave these losers and see if we can see what's going on."  
  
But before the three could even get out the door, a harsh voice said, "Get back in there, noone is to leave this compartment." The owner of the voice was a masked individual with back robes. You could almost hear the smile in the comment he made after seeing that Harry was in this compartment. "Ahhh well if it isn't The Boy Who Lived."  
  
Everything after that happened in somewhat of a blur. Draco heard the words "Avada Kedavra," yelled and he swiftly dove backwards for the ground in order to be out of the way of the curse, he heard Crabbe and Goyle do the same. Then there was a girl screaming and a thud. He dared to look at the Death Eater who was standing with his wand pointed out at someone. He turned his head slowly to see who it was, Harry was standing there his chin still high but a look of fear in his eyes. Draco sarcastically thought, "Brave even to the end, Potter." Then the Death Eater said, "Well Mr. Potter it looks like you have nothing here to save you know. You're friends are shall we say out of the fight. No tricks up your sleeve now."   
  
He said the words to the curse again but before he could finish it Draco, without thinking, swiftly kicked out his leg into Harry's own legs forcing him to fall forward towards the Death Eater. The Death Eater stumbled backwards to keep from being falled upon and lost his concentration. He attempted to get himself back to order but just then voices were heard. "Let us check the compartments, we have to find out if any of the students were heart." The masked figure of the Death Eater just looked down at Harry. "The Dark Lord is not done with you yet boy." And with that he turned around and disappeared out of the car.  
  
For a minute Harry and Draco just looked at each other, then Harry stood up. Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who just looked at him dumbly, then Draco stood up. He looked around the compartment, he saw Harry by Ginny, who seemed to have fainted. Then Draco looked over to the other side, Hermione was beneath Ron also out cold. Ron however looked different. He wasn't moving, you couldn't see his chest going up and down with his every breath. He didn't have any breath. That's when it hit Draco. Ron Weasly was dead.  



	2. Well That Was Confusing

Well guys here's the next part. Hope y'all like it as much as the first. R/R please. By the way I don't own anything except the story line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapeter One  
  
Well, That Was Confusing.  
  
Draco just stared at Ron's body. This boy was talking and walking and even ready to curse Draco, not 15 minutes before, and now he was just dead. Draco would never be able to insult him again, and for some reason that made him extremely sad. That's the only thing that Draco had ever done to him. There would be no red-headed boy in Double Potions or Care for Magical Creatures to make fun of or lear at. GOD Draco knew the boy that was lying dead over there. He'd never known anyone that had died of not natural causes. Ron may have hated him and he may have hated Ron but did that mean he shouldn've died?  
  
A soft moan escaped from underneath Ron that dragged Draco out of his thoughts. "That's Hermione." he thought. He walked over to Ron's body and gently lifted it off the girl that was beneath it. He set the body down on the seat next to here then bent down in front of the girl and gently slaped her cheek. "Hermione, wake up, please, Hermione?"  
  
She snapped her eyes open at the sound of Draco's voice, "What do you want Malfoy? Get away from me." Then the memory of what happened dawned on her and she looked around and next to her she saw Ron. She reached out her hand to take his limp one in hers. "Ron... wake up, okay?" She saw his chest not moving and everything started sinking in. She looked back at Draco who now stood a few feet away from her. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE MALFOY DO SOMETHING." Then she looked over at Harry who was comforting a crying Ginny. "HARRY RON NEEDS HELP CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Harry just stared at Hermione not really knowing what to say or do. Ginny just let out another loud sob and then there was silence. Crabbe and Goyle just at there looking dumbly. Harry and Draco kept their eyes on Hermione, who just sat there looking at Ron, silent tears running down her face.  
  
Finally the compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Oh, good everyone in here seems to be alr......." She trailed off when she saw Ron sitting, there lifeless. "All of you stay here, I must get Dumbledore." With that she turned around and quickly left the compartment.  
  
(((A/N: This happens after Ron's body is taken away and Dumbledore talked to the students to try to calm them down and what not))  
  
Draco didn't really feel the train start again, he just somehow knew it had. Hermione was staring out the window not really looking at anything just staring straight ahead. It seemed as if she thought she could stare hard and long enough at nothing this wouldn't have happened. Ginny's head was on Harry's shoulder, she was fast asleep, probably too to forget about what happened. And Harry, those green eyes just penetrating into Draco, trying to him out. The feeling in the compartment was so intense that he just had to get out and fast. "Come on you two, we're leaving." He said to Crabbe and Goyle who sat there waiting for a command from their leader.  
  
They soon reached their own compartment, but the pit in Draco's stomach didn't go away. If anything it got worse. As Crabbe and Goyle grunted to eachother about what had happened (they seemed to have forgotten that Draco had actually saved Harry Potter's life, which was probably for the best), Draco continually replayed the scene in his mind. Him saving Potter and then trying to wake up Hermione, er the Granger girl. His dad would probably kill him if he ever found out.   
  
But for some strange reason that didn't seem to matter. He had been witness to someone's death, someone one he knew, someone his own age. That just shouldn't happen, Ron was way too young to die. "God, it could've been me," Draco thought. "And what purpose would it have served if I was dead." Weasly didn't do anything, well unless you count the times he helped Potter destroy the Dark Lord's plans, but still he was just a kid, it really seems like kind of a waste to kill him. That's why he must have saved Potter's life, he didn't really want to see him die because it was a waste. Or he just wanted to have someone to make fun of now that Weasly was gone. He knew the last wasn't true, but he had to think of something to make him feel like the old Draco.  
  
It seemed as if he was confused right now about who he was. He had grown up, thinking that only pure wizards were the best, but he now felt bad for a mudblood and mudblood lovers. It seemed as if he actually felt bad over a mudblood lovers death. He had grown up believing that the Dark Lord wasn't too bad of a guy, and now Draco had just saved the Dark Lord's biggest enemy. What was going on with him? Why did he all of the sudden start having these confusing thoughts? But Draco knew the answers to these questions. He only heard about the deaths of people from his father and his father always glorified it and the Dark Lord. Now Draco had seen it first hand, he saw how it affected Ginny and Granger. He saw Ron's body sitting there lifeless. He knew that he would never see him alive again, and somehow it mad him feel that something was missing. Draco would never again make fun of him, Ron would never raise his wand in anger at Malfoy again. Ron Weasly was a part of Draco's Hogwarts, and now that part was gone and it made Draco feel sad. Draco Malfoy was feeling a sense of loss.   



End file.
